1. Field of the Invention
The application generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device is an electronic device which can be held and operated by a user, such as a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a palmtop PC, a palmtop game console, or a handheld satellite navigator. Such an electronic device is usually very small and light therefore can be carried around conveniently. For example, earlier mobile phones usually adopt an upright design. However, folding mobile phones and sliding mobile phones have been developed in order to improve the portability of mobile phones without sacrificing the sizes of screens and keyboards thereof.
A folding mobile phone usually includes two parts that are connected with each other at one side through a hinge construction, and the screen and keyboard are respectively disposed on the insides of the two parts. Thus, a folding mobile phone can be folded when it is carried around and expanded when it is used. Similarly, a sliding mobile phone also has two parts. However, these two parts are connected with each other through a sliding construction, and the screen and keyboard are respectively disposed on the outside of the upper part and the inside of the lower part. Thus, the two parts of a sliding mobile phone can be overlapped when the sliding mobile phone is carried around and expanded when the sliding mobile phone is used.
Existing sliding mobile phones can be categorized into portrait and landscape styles. Regarding the sliding patterns, a portrait-style sliding mobile phone can only have its two parts slid along the longer axis, while a landscape-style sliding mobile phone can have its two parts slide along either the longer or the shorter axis. All sliding mobile phones are expanded in the same manner.